


Rivals Rekindled

by KawaiiNekoFujoshi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, seme!red, uke!blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNekoFujoshi/pseuds/KawaiiNekoFujoshi
Summary: Red and Blue on their honeymoon in Alola until something bad happens!





	1. Oh no!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! No flaming plz!! XD

Red was at the Battle Tree waiting for Blue so they could do multi battles together but blue was late Red was like “where is he” so he went to look for blue.  
But then he realized that Blue was kidnap! He had to go save his uke before bad thing happens to Blue! Red had to yaoi with Blue since they were on there honeymoon in Alola and also Blue was a virgin but Red had many experience in the sex because he had made the sex with many woman before he realized he was gay.  
Red looked for the kidnapper who had Blue captive he was going to rescue Blue and then kiss him all over him body. It must have been Team Plasma, Red knew that they were up to no good especially when they set their sights on Blue who was the most beautiful ever Red was so lucky but he knew everyone wanted to rape Blue which is why Team Plasma kidnapped Blue  
So, Red decided to look all over Alola region for Blue his love. He left Battle Tree with all 6 of his pokemon (pikachu, charizard, venusaur, blastoise, snorlax, and lapras) and left Battle Tree.   
He went to route 1 and suddenly he met eyes with a bug catcher. THe bug catcher said “Ha ha you will never beat me and my metapod caterpie weedle kakuna and kakuna and caterpie” the bug catcher said.  
Red smirked, “this will be too easy” and then he sent out his Charizard.”  
The bug catcher (his name was Daniel, apparently) sent out Metapod. Red shouted “Charizard use falmethrower!” cHARIZARD used flamethrower and then Metapod fainted. Daniel sent out his Caterpie and Charizard used fly, effectively fainting the Caterpie.   
The bug catcher said, “Im not done yet!” and sent out his Weedle. Charizard used Wing Attack on the weedle which made it faint, but its posion made charizard poison. Red sent Charizard back and sent out his Pikachu. Daniel sent out his Kakuna and then Pikachu used thundershock. The Bug Catcher sent out his Kakuna and the electric mouse used Thundershock again which made the kakuna faint  
Daniel said, “It isn’t over yet!” and sent out…..  
BUTTERFREE.  
Daniel’s Butterfree was level 100 strong and Daniel smirked and said “You will never win, Red.”  
Red used the power of friendship and it killed Daniel right there. Then he stole his Butterfree. He than serched Daniel’s dead body and found a pokeball. Inside of it was……  
BLUE!!!1!  
And then Blue said, “you saved me Red we must make the sex once were out of here! Being inside the pokeball made me hornie. Its the best bodnage.”  
Red replied “.....” but you could tell he agreed for he was super excited to make the sex with Blue and he held him bridal and then they ran back to Red’s house at pallet Town.  
Once Red and Blue were away from prying eyes red tore off Blue's clothes with one hand. He said “....” as he took of his clothes as well. Red's giant erect penis stood tall, and Blue looked at it scaredly “is it gonna fit?” he said with terror. Red nodded and then he got lube that he kept in his pants pocket and coated his fingers. He put them inside Blue's opening, since he didn't want to hurt his lover. After a while with the fingers, he took them out and coated his penis with lube. Red penetrated Blue's anus and they both moaned as Red thrusted in and out. When they both came, Red had pulled his flaccid penis out of Blue, and they both fell asleep.  
A few weeks passed after their first time having sex.  
“IM PREGNANT” Blue shooted.  
Red said “whos the father”  
Blue stuttered “I-I don't know…..”  
Red shouted “BUT I WAS YOUR FIRST TIME?!?”  
“it was a moment of weakness when you were on mount silver I was lonely all by myself so I made the sex with Lance”  
Red said with angry “SO LANCE IS THE FATHER?!”  
Blue said “i don't know red there is also someone else”  
Red asked “....?”  
“Professor Oak too… “  
Red shouted “ YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH MY COUSIN?!”  
Blue shouted back “IT WAS BEFORE WE WERE DATING WHEN YOU WERE ON MOUNT SILVER LIKE WITH LANCE”  
Red said, “.....well I am the father I can feel it in my skeleton”  
Blue nodded “ok”  
Blue suddenly ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Red said “whats wrong” to his boyfriend worreid about if Blue was okay or not.  
Blue said “When I’m pregnant im gonna throw up are you dumb”  
Red nodded and said “......”  
Red said, “Lets go to doctor office.” Blue nodded.  
They went to the Doctor’s office and then Red asked, “Who’s the father?”  
The doctor said, “Hmm let me run a few more tests.” the Doctor said.  
Red nodded and said “.....”   
Blue was scared. He didn’t know what he’d do if Red wasn’t the father or how Red would react.  
The doctor said, “The results are back. The father is………………………………..”  
“Professor Oak.”  
Red and Blue gasped. Red said “Oh thank god i was worried.”  
Blue said “Yeah, me too….”  
Red and Blue left the Doctor’s office happily knowing that there would be nothing bad happening in terms of who baby’s father was. They went back to the Battle Tree and Blue said “Lets go home I’m so hornie…” Red nodded and said “me too.”  
So Red and Blue went to pallet Town and to reds house.  
Red looked in his drawer and Blue said, “Wait I have some rope in my closet tie me up m-master….”  
Red gasped, he didn’t think Blue was so dirty. “You saved rope for this occasion?”  
Blue said, “No, I was… I was gonna hang myself with it after you beat me at the Indigo League but that doesn’t matter now…”  
Red was gonna have to ask Blue about that later, but for now, he grabed the rope out of the closet and tied up Blue’s hands and legs. He than took off both of their clothes and stroked his own cock. He got the lube and coated his fingers. He then inserted them inside Blue’s entrance, thrusting his fingers and scissoring Blue. Blue moaned, and so did Red. They were both very eager, Red could tell. Blue tried to move his hands so he could stroke his own erection but Red said, “You will not come until I say you can” Blue moaned, “Yes master….”  
Red then coated his own cock with the lube and thrusted inside Blue’s anus. He thrusted and suddenly Red’s sister, Green, walked in saying, “Hey Red, can I borrow- oh my god you are having sex with your boyfriend”  
Blue looked shocked at seeing her brother in his room having sex with his rival, Green.  
Red said, “Green, get out and knock” as he thrusted into Blue.  
Green huffed, “Lock your door next time!” and left the room, slamming the door behind her. She was secretly nosebleeding though because she liked yaoi and she knew Red and Blue were fucking behind closed doors.  
Red sucked a mark into Green’s neck and then they both came at the same time. Red pulled out, and then they fell asleep naked.  
Later in the night, Red got out of bed. He got his Charizard and Pikachu and used fly to Lavender Town. When he landed, he went to the Pokemon Tower. He felt in his skeleton that Blue’s baby was also his, and he was right. Sudenly, there was a ghost! Red wasn’t scared since he had a silph scope and the ghost was revealed to be a dead dialga. Red only had two pokemon, he had no chance of winning! But then… He looked in his bag and had a master ball so he threw it at the dialga and caught it!  
He then went back home to Pallet Town. That was enough travelling for today.  
He entered his room and saw Blue awake. Blue said, “RED THE BABY IS COMING!!!!!”  
Red gasped and nodded, and took blue to Doctor Office.


	2. The Baby Comes

Ash thrusted his manhood into Gary and said “Oh my Arceus, Gary you feel so nice on my dick…”  
Gary moaned, unable to say anything as Ash thrusted in and out of his entrance. It hurt, but in a pleasuring way. Ash moaned as he came inside Gary’s anus. Gary came shortly afterward.  
Ash admired his work, watching his seed leak out of Gary’s ass.  
Gary suddenly shouted, “Ashy-boy, I think the baby is coming.”  
Ash says, “Then we have to get to Doctor Office right now!”  
Ash threw Gary into Gary’s sports car and told one of the ladies in Gary’s fan club, “DRIVE TO HOSPITAL NOW! GARY IS HAVING HIS BABY!”  
The lady obeyed but then suddenly Misty ran up and said, “Ash you promised me a battle!”  
Ash said, “Ugh fine Misty, I’ll battle you!”  
“Alright GO STARMIE!”  
Ash sent out his Pikachu and sweeped Misty’s team because electric types had an advantage over water types. Misty said, “aLRIGHT, you win! Where are you going, Brock and I want to tag along!”  
Ash replied, “I’m about to watch my child be born!”  
Misty said “cool!” because she was secretly a fujoshi.  
Ash and Gary arrived at the hospital and then ran in “GARY’S HAVING A BABY!” Ash told Nurse Joy and she nodded and said “Alright, right this way, sir.”  
She lead them to a hospital room and then Gary was put on the bed. Gary curled up on his side and was whining. Ash couldn’t stand to see his lover in pain, but he had to stay in the room to support Gary.  
The Ash saw Hair coming out of the top of Gary’s Manhood. He spread his legs apart, and suddenly his dildo opened up, and the baby crawled out.   
Ash said, “Good job Gary. Its a boy and he’s beautiful”  
Gary said tiredly, “I told you I could, Ashy-Boy.”  
Ash smiled and said, “Any names in mind?”  
Gary shook his head, “You do it I’m tired.”  
Ash nodded solemnly “His name will be Green and we will raise him to be a happy child.”  
Ash carried Gary and Green back to the sports car and told the lady “We’re going home.”  
When Red and Blue got home with Trace, Red sighed. “I am so happy that our baby was born.”  
Blue nodded, “Yeah, me too.”  
Red then carried Trace up to the nursery they had set up for the baby and put him in the crib.  
When Trace went to sleep, Red went back into his room and waited for Blue. Blue walked in and Red immediately tore of his clothing and pushed him on the bed. “I’m so hornie.” Red said as he thrusted his penis into Blue. “Oh! Oh! Oh!” Blue moaned, careful not to wake up the baby sleeping in the next room. Red continued thrusting into Blue’s ass, and moaned out the words “....”  
Blue came, and feeling Blue’s anus tighten up around his cock made Red come right after.  
“Red I love you” said Blue and Red nodded and said “....” but Blue knew he loved him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading!! i hope you enjoyed because i worked really hard on this chapter~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!! x3


End file.
